The invention relates to a pick-up and/or cutter (hereinafter referred to as a cartridge) for scanning and/or recording information in a track of a disc-shaped record carrier. Such information is constituted by signals being stored in two orthogonal directions of vibration in the track. The cartridge comprises a stylus holder which carries a stylus at one end, which stylus holder is movable in two orthogonal directions in a plane perpendicular to the track, and cooperates with two transducers, one for each of the two orthogonal directions of vibration. Each transducer is provided with a magnet and an associated coil and, for each transducer, the direction of movement of the coil relative to the magnet corresponds to the direction of the coil axis and the magnetic axis of the magnet, which two axes at least substantially coincide. The coil axis is to be understood to mean the axis of symmetry of the coil which is substantially perpendicular to the turns of the coil.
The stylus holder is connected to the moving parts to the two transducers by means of a coupling member. The coupling member serves to decouple the composite movement of the stylus holder in both directions of vibration in such a way that the transducer corresponding to the one direction of vibration is insensitive to movements of the stylus holder in the other direction of vibration and vice versa. Typical known moving coil pick-ups mount the coil on a comparatively thin foil, and are constructed so that the coil is sensitive to movement perpendicular to the coil axis. This arrangement leads to undesired movements of the coil in directions perpendicular to the plane of the foil, that is, perpendicular to the desired direction of movement, which necessitates the insertion between the pole-pieces and the coil of a material which damps the undesired movement.
A pick-up of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,025. This known pick-up has the disadvantage that it comprises many separate parts, so that its construction is very intricate. Therefore, the manufacture of such a pick-up is very time-consuming and the parts must be made to very tight tolerances. Thus this known pick-up expensive.